Not So Cryptic, Cryptic Words
by InnocentFighter
Summary: ((Spoilers)) Yet another request fill. This time on the scene about Kirk saying that Spock was needed as the captain and not him!


**Here is my second request fill. I hope you enjoy it! I'm doing this based off of memory from the movie so please forgive me for any errors, I try to make it as close as possible but we all know how that goes. To the disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK NOR DO I CLAIM TO!**

**See you at the bottom!**

It was an odd day. Spock decided, of course it wasn't everyday that you chased down a galactic criminal. Yet the captain was acting odder than usual. It wasn't fair to say that since he was captaining a ship in the middle of a crisis but Jim had done it before and remain within his usual oddness. It was the words that really should've been the red flag. Jim never handed out idle praise but to say something like that was very not Jim. Spock was so befuddled that he could even describe it.

The captain of the Enterprise said that his first officer was needed as the captain. It was something that Jim would never say on any given day. Perhaps the Admirals would agree that having Spock in the captain's chair would be the better idea but the crew certainly wouldn't agree with that. They loved Captain Kirk, most were on the ship because they wanted to see the famous captain in action.

Spock thought back to the time that he was captain of the Enterprise. That had ended badly. He was too focused on using logic that he tuned out at the time Commander Kirk's suggestions because they were illogical and against the orders that he received. He had even marooned Kirk because he didn't want to hear the Commander talk about how he was going at this wrong.

He had heard some of the bridge crew comment once or twice that they like Kirk as captain and Spock as the first officer. They worked together better. He had never heard anyone comment on his captaining whether it be a good or bad statement which he took as he performed poorly. Something that he was willing to accept.

Which brought him back to the current situation. He was once again left on the ship, in charge of the ship, but the real captain was out there risking his life. It was illogical to put your commanding officer in danger but it seemed to be working for them so far.

He couldn't be the captain. He was lacking what most other captains had. They followed their gut instinct and listened to logic as well. They were able to maintain a working relationship with the crew that they worked with the most.

Jim on the other had hardly listened to logic and followed his gut instinct on everything. Granted he was more familiar with those that he worked with the most but he was the only captain in the fleet that was able to name all of his crew by their first and last name and what they did. Spock pinned that quirk next to Jim's inherent need to be social.

Spock could do neither of those things. He was trained as a vulcan and therefore let logic rule his life. He could never connect with his crew on a level that would be deemed workable. He was not geared to be captain at this current moment in time.

So to be told that he was needed as captain more than the actual captain was a shock. But to be told that confusing statement by Captain Kirk himself, it made no logical sense at all. He couldn't even find the illogical sense in the statement either. He wondered what process the captain used to reach that conclusion. It would be an interesting study. Though his main priority would be to get the captain back in one piece.

Some that was proving to be more of a challenge than deciphering the captain's words. He thought when Sulu had been made acting captain that the young man did it well. That was someone who could be a captain, a decent one at that if he took the lesson that Kirk taught, unknowingly.

Everyone looked up to him because he was the on that was able to lead them when they were leaderless. Jim Kirk never doubted himself, he was called cocky on more than one occasion, and Uhura called him that several times a day. Jim Kirk didn't use his words to connect that often. He used his actions. Something that the crew learned to understand. The bridge crew was able to read their captain to a certain extent something that had come in useful. Spock thought, though it didn't help when the captain close himself off so completely.

Kirk and Spock had often gotten into arguments because of their vastly different approaches to life. Kirk was too emotional and didn't base anything in logic, often disregarding it completely when it was going to try and prove him wrong. He had told Spock that he wanted to save the half-vulcan the embarrassment of being proven wrong. The words often left Spock confused and pondering the words.

To confuse a Vulcan was something of an achievement if you wanted petty things such as that. To make a Vulcan show emotion was something else entirely. To do both at the same time was something that only Jim Kirk could do. It of course had to be when the Vulcan in question couldn't ask the captain what he meant. It also had to be with words. Spock had found that the humans had a talent for saying one thing and meaning another without contradicting themselves or straight out lying.

Humans were interesting. All to emotional and a lot of times they didn't use logic in their daily lives. It could be bothersome but maybe it was Spock's human half that made him think that's why they were so successful. They lived for the moment.

Which made Jim Kirk's all the more confusing. nodded to himself. Words were powerful, Spock decided, they could empower a person to seek their goal, they could be so great to inspire a nation. They could also be used to teach, to hurt, to question, and yes, they could be used to confuse your Vulcan first officer.

**Here's the bottom. This was a request from IceColdTouch! I hoped you enjoyed this. I'm still accepting requests! Later! ~IF**


End file.
